One Crazy Summer
by XXoSaraoXX
Summary: The Degrassi Kids go to camp. Pairings are SeanEmma, JayManny, and others. Summary inside.
1. Summary

Summary:

It's about the Degrassi kids at camp. The characters in the story are Sean, Emma, Jay, Manny, Paige, Spinner, Darcy, J.T., and Craig. I'll try to keep the characters in-character, as much as I can. If I'm not let me know. There will however be some unconventional pairings. The couples will be Sean/Emma, Jay/Manny, a Spinner/Darcy/J.T love triangle, and Paige/Craig. The main two people/couple I'll be focusing on in this story are Sean and Emma. Manny and Jay are also main characters in it. In this story basically all the Sean and Emma history is the same, except that Sean never left. This takes place in the summer of their Sophomore Year, and Paige's/Craig's Junior Year. So any of the stuff that happened in Season 6, hasn't happened yet. The back story on Craig and Paige is there currently dating, and love each other. Jay and Manny like each other a lot and will get together at camp, they might have a Friend-With-Benefits fling. As for the love triangle, Darcy and Spinner are dating, but J.T. likes Darcy. A lot. There'll be pranks, sex, drinking, swearing, ect. Rated M for sex, swearing, drugs, and all that good stuff.

I'm borrowing a couple of scenes from the Parent Trap, such as the pranks and stuff. That's because I think it'll fit into the story well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters, there the property of The-N and CTV. I also don't own the Parent Trap.


	2. Your Lover!

**You're Lover**

"Hey Em," taunted Manny, "It's your lover," she said with a big grin, looking over at Sean.

"Haha, Manny. Real funny," Emma smirked.

She then took a quick glance around the parking lot, at the buses loading all the kids for camp, and many parents hugging their kids' goodbye. She couldn't help notice Sean and Jay standing over by the bus, talking. She also couldn't help notice how mighty fine Sean looked today.

"Doesn't Sean look mighty fine today?" asked Manny.

"Can you read minds or something?" laughed Emma.

"I've always though so," giggled Manny. "Jay is also looking pretty good today."

"Ohhh, Manny's got a crush!!" sang Emma, "on the biggest slime ball in the world."

Manny punched Emma in the arm, and laughed. "The _cutest _slime ball in the world," she corrected.

Both girls laughed again.

"So Em, you ready for another crazy summer at camp?" Manny asked. "Maybe you'll hook-up with your lover this year."

"Oh yeah, only in my dreams," sighed Emma. "Last summer was insane though, this year were so getting the boys back for all the crap they pulled on us last year!"

"Totally," agreed Manny.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE BOARD THE BUSES!!!" shouted the psychotic counselor, named Mrs. Crane.

"God Mrs.Crane is a weirdo," shudders Manny.

"Agreed, not to mention she's a total bitch." said Emma.

Emma and Manny followed Spinner, and Darcy on the bus.

Darcy turned around and asked, "How excited are you guys for camp?"

"Very," said Manny and Emma at the same time.

"It's gonna be awesome this year," added Spinner. "Jay brought the beer!!"

"That good old Jay for ya," said Emma sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"Hey nothing wrong with a little beer," laughed Manny, while Spinner eagerly nodded in agreement.

Spinner and Darcy sat down in the seat across from J.T., as Emma and Manny continued to make their way down the aisle.

"Hey did you hear all the drama going on with those three?" whispered Manny while pointing at Spinner, Darcy, and J.T.

"It's so weird. Darcy is the last person I thought who would have two guys fighting over her. She seems like a one-man kind of woman to me," whispered Emma.

Emma and Manny kept walking, and they passed Craig and Paige, who were kissing in their seat.

"Yuck, those two make me sick!!" yelled Manny, a few people turned around to see where the noise came from.

"Shhh," giggled Emma.

"Sorry, sorry, but Paige is supposed to be my friend," whined Manny. "Friends do not hook up with other friends ex-boyfriends, it's the law.

"Well if it's worth anything, "Craige," is absolutely disgusting," consoled Emma.

"Thanks," smiled Manny.

"HEY MANNY, EMMA, BACK HERE!!!" yelled Jay.


	3. The Bus Ride

The Bus ride

They slowly made there way to the back of the bus, trying not to trip over any feet stuck in the aisle. They saw Jay and Sean, occupying both seats in the back. Sean in the right seat, Jay in the left seat.

"Manny come sit down right here," said Jay.

Manny let out a huge smile, and took the window seat next to Jay. She then gave a nod, and pleading smile to Emma, telling her to go sit next to Sean. Sean got the hint, and smiled, then stood up, letting Emma pass by to take the window seat.

"Thanks," Emma said quietly, with a smile.

"No problem," shrugged Sean. "So you ready for another crazy ass summer?"

"Pshh, of course, you guys are so going down this year!" giggled Emma.

"Want to make a bet on that Nelson?" challenged Sean. "Remember last year when Jay and I put frogs in all of your bunks?"

"How could I forgot?" asked Emma. "Those things were gross!!"

"Remember the look on Paige's face?" laughed Sean. "I thought she was going to fucking kill both of us."

"That thought definitely crossed her mind," chuckled Emma.

The two continued laughing about all their old times together at camp, and then looked over at Jay and Manny, who were hardcore flirting.

"It looks like a fucking orgy over there," Sean said pointing over to Jay and Manny.

"I think we both know what's going on in both of their minds right now," Sean whispered.

"Sex!!" Emma and Sean both said at the same time. Both started laughing again.

"Who's having sex?" asked Paige, as she sat down in the seat in front of them.

"You too," Emma replied, pointing to Paige, and Craig, who had just taken a seat next to Paige.

"Duh," laughed Craig.

"Ooooohhh, what's going on over there?" asked Paige, nodding her head over to Jay and Manny.

"Oh nothing really," answered Emma. "It's just about to be Jay and Manny sex time."

"Know surprise there, it's so obvious they've liked each other for a while," said Paige.

"So Paige, maybe we should go back to our seat," said Craig, who looked uncomfortable during the entire conversation about Manny and Jay.

"Sure Hon," Paige answered. She took Craig's hand, and they both went back to their seat.

Meanwhile with Jay and Manny

"So how obvious is it that Emma and Sean still like each other?" babbled Manny. "I mean it's so like so totally obvious, isn't it?"

Manny cursed under her breath, she always talks this much when she's nervous, and Jay was definitely a reason for her to be nervous.

"Yeah, sure," said Jay. "Sean still digs Greenpeace."

"I'm so happy!!!" Manny said, as Jay shot her a suspicious glance. "For Emma," she quickly added.

"Sure," said Jay laughing. "But yeah, Sean defiantly still wants to fuck Greenpeace."

"You mean the only reason Sean still wants to be around Emma, is to fuck her?" questioned Manny, as she shot an evil glare at Sean.

"I didn't say that was the only reason did I?" said Jay with a grin. "I'm just saying that's one of the reasons."

"God, I hate how all guys think about is sex," huffed Manny, as she sat back with her arms crossed.

"Oh come on, that's not all we think about," said Jay.

"Psshh, ya right," laughed Manny.

Back with Sean and Emma

"Sean how long until we get there?" whined Emma. She'd been asking the same question every 5 minutes for the last hour.

"Emma, soon," said Sean. "Like in 5 minutes soon."

"Yay," said Emma happily.

Sean rolled his eyes, and Emma went back to looking out the window. Sean couldn't help but notice how beautiful Emma looked today, but then again Emma always looked beautiful.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WERE ALMOST THERE!!!" shouted Mrs. Crane, "GET YOUR STUFF TOGEATHER!!"

"You know what the worst part of camp is?" asked Emma.

"Mrs. Crane," Sean and Emma both said at the same time.

As they both leaned down to get their stuff from under the seat, Sean's hand "accidentally" brushed up against Emma's leg. This made Emma blush, and quickly grab her stuff from under the seat.

"Sorry," Sean said with a little laugh.

"That's alright," Emma said, and she let out a laugh also.

Everyone gathered all their stuff, and lined up to get off the bus. A huge sign said "CAMP NORTON," on the driveway, there were about 14 cabins, and each was divided by age group. There's also a lake, and a sandy beach that surrounded it. The woods, where all the teenagers partied, backed up to the cabins. There was also the big fire pit, the first aid/ office, and the Dining Hall.

'Things here haven't changed at all,' thought Emma.

They then were directed to the counselors, who told them their cabin assignments. The girls went to their cabin, and the boys went to theirs.


	4. Cabin Fever

**Cabin Fever**

This is a short chapter, but I promise, it'll get more drama-ful.

Scene: Girl's Cabin

"So Emma," asked Manny, as she was putting her stuff on the bottom bunk bed, "how were things on the bus with _Sean_?"

This made Emma blush again, and replied with an, "Ok." She then claimed the bed above Manny.

"Yeah, huh. I saw you two majorley flirting," laughed Manny.

"Oh please, your one to talk. I saw you and Jay," said Emma with a giggle.

"Oh shut up, nothing happened," blabbered Manny. "Yet," she added.

"Whore," laughed Emma.

"Hey they don't call me Manny_ Slutos _for no reason," Manny said.

The two girls laughed even harder, just then Paige and Darcy walked in, to see Emma and Manny lying on the floor, cracking up.

"What's going on in here?" giggled Paige.

"Oh nothing," said Emma innocently, with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, in the boys cabin.

"So Cameron, when are you gonna fuck her?" Jay asked, referring to Emma.

"God Jay, you have a way with words, besides I actually care about Emma," replied Sean. "And just to answer your question, I hope I fuck her sometime in the near future," he added with a grin.

"You can always invite here to the woods tonight," said Jay, "and we can play a little game of Truth or Dare." "Actually we can invite all the girls, especially Manny," Jay added with a wink.

"I'm up for it," said Spinner.

"What time?" asked Craig.

"Tonight, 10 o'clock, Truth or Dare," said Jay.

"Sweet, I'll invite the girls," offered J.T. and he left out the door to go the girl's cabin and invite them.

"Good luck tonight, Cameron," laughed Jay. "Tonight might be your lucky night."

"Shut the fuck up," yelled Sean.


	5. Truth or Dare, and a Full Moon

**Truth or Dare?**

"Ew, Ew, I hate nature," Manny complained, as they walked through the woods.

"Oh stop complaining Manny," said Darcy.

"I'm with Manny on this one," agreed Paige. "Nature is gross."

"Oh come on guys," said Emma with a smile. "Nature is a great!"

Darcy, Paige, and Manny stop and stare at her with disbelieving looks on their faces.

"What?" asked Emma.

The 4 of them continue walking through the woods, to the fire pit, where Jay, Sean, Craig, Spinner, and J.T. were. Finally they arrived, to see the 5 of them grouped around the fire.

"You guys took FOREVER," whined Jay.

"We would have been here, sooner," explained Paige. "But Manny couldn't decide what to wear," she said with a grin.

"Sorry, Sorry," apologized Manny.

"That's alright," said Jay. "Your lookin' good tonight by the way," he added with a wink.

This made Manny blush, and look down at her feet.

"So do you guys want something to drink?" offered Sean. "We have beer, beer, and more beer," he added with a smile.

"So it's clear that your guys' plans tonight were to get drunk off your asses," laughed Emma.

"Yep, that's pretty much it," shrugged Spinner.

As everyone gathered around the fire to sit down, Spinner and Jay passed around the beer.

"Cheers," said Jay, holding up his can, and then chugging it.

"So guys, or should I say girls, how about a little game of Truth or Dare?" asked Jay.

"Sounds fun," Paige said, and Darcy agreed.

"Ok rules are," explained Jay, "You can't chicken out on anything, or you have to do a really, really bad, gross, disturbing, dare. Deal?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine I'll go first," offered Craig. "J.T, Truth, or Dare?"

"Uh, Truth," answered J.T.

"If you had the chance to go out with Darcy, would you?" Craig responded. This question made Darcy blush, and Spinner pissed off.

"Um, duh," said J.T. He then saw the look on Spinner's face, and quickly changed his answer, "I mean no, no, of course not."

"Good answer," said Spinner.

"Ok my turn," exclaimed J.T. "Emma, I dare you too…, french Sean for 2 minutes."

"What?" yelled both Emma and Sean.

"I can't do that, it'll be too weird," she said.

"Hey, I resent that!" replied Sean.

"You know what I mean," retorted Emma.

"Do not," he argued.

"Do too," she argued back.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do Not!"

"Do too!"

"Would you two both SHUT UP!!" interjected Jay, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Emma you have to do it, or pay the penalty," Manny explained.

"Fine," said Emma.

She goes over to Sean, who's sitting on the other side of the fire. She sits on his lap, and starts kissing him hard. He gets a little taken back at first, but then quickly returns the kiss. He stuck his tounge inside of Emma's mouth and started teasing his tounge with hers. Soon it became a full-on make-out session.

"Hey guys," shouted Craig. "Your 2 minutes, was up 5 minutes ago." He kicked them, which got them to finally break apart."

"Wow," exclaimed Emma, as she wiped the sides of her mouth, and went back to the other side of the fire.

"You said it," agreed Sean, who looked like he was in shock. This defiantly wasn't the same Emma he knew.

"So my turn now," said Emma. "Spinner, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said. "I'll do anything."

"Fine," Emma smiled. "I dare you to go streaking through the camp right now." A few people laughed at that Dare.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Spinner. "All the younger campers our out right now, getting ready for bed."

"Sounds like the perfect time to me," said Sean who was cracking up.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Sean," yelled Spinner.

"Come on Spinner, you chicken?" taunted Paige. "Bac-Bac." She then started making chicken noises.

"Do it," everyone chanted.

"Fine, let's go."

They all followed Spinner, and then hid in the bushes. They could see a lot of the younger kids, walking down from the cabins, to the bathrooms, getting ready for bed. Spinner slowly took off his clothes, and ran as fast as he could through the camp.

"Hey guys, it's a full moon," laughed Manny, pointing to Spinner's ass.

"Oh god, things I never need to see again," giggled J.T.

They could hear many campers shrieking and pointing at the bare Spinner. They then saw two of the counselors chasing after Spinner.

"How about we get the hell out of here," suggested Sean, and they all ran away, back to their cabins.

"So Emma," said Sean as he pulled her aside. Everyone had already gone inside their cabins, Spinner no where in sight. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep," smiled Emma.

Sean then leaned over, and gave Emma a soft peck on the lips. Then all of the sudden here comes Spinner, screaming, still butt naked.

"I'm FUCKED!!! I hate you all!!" he yelled, making Sean and Emma laugh.

Spinner than went into his cabin, still naked, and they hear screams from the other boys inside.

"SPINNER GODAMMIT, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!!!" they heard J.T yell.

"EWWW, THINGS I NEVER NEED TO SEE AGAIN!!!" shouted Craig.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M FUCKING SCARRED FOR LIFE!!! THANKS A LOT SPINNER!!" screamed Jay.

Sean and Emma laughed even harder, exchanged goodbyes, and went into their cabins.

When Emma walked inside, she could see that Paige and Manny were asleep, and Darcy was listening to her I-pod. She quickly got into bed, and heard more shouts from next door. This made her smile, and she went off to sleep, with dreams about the One and Only Sean Cameron. Of course.


	6. Guys, I can't sleep

**Guys, I can't sleep**

It was around 3 in the morning, and everyone in the girl's cabin was sound asleep. Everyone except Manny, that is. She quietly tried to sneak across the cabin and get a drink of water, but tripped over a shoe lying on the floor. She landed with a BANG. All the girls quickly woke with surprise.

"Shit!" yelled Manny, who was spread on the floor.

"Holy Crap, Manny! Are you aware it's 3 in the morning," yelled Paige. "What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep," answered Manny. "So I tried to get a drink of water, and BAM!"

"Well I'm wide awake now," responded Darcy, who had just gone over to turn on the lights.

"Me too," said Emma, who had just sat up in her bed.

"So what do we do now?" asked Darcy.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea," responded Manny, who traded an evil smile with Emma.

"Come on guys, get dressed," directed Emma.

The girls quickly changed out of their pajamas and pulled on jeans, sweatshirts, and tennis shoes.

"So where are we going?" asked Paige, as she was tying her shoes.

"Just follow us," said Manny. She then pulled on her sweatshirt, she slung a bag over her shoulder, grabbed her make-up bag, and slipped it into her pocket, and pulled open the door, walking into the night.

Darcy and Paige quickly followed Emma and Manny, who lead the way to the Dining Hall.

"Oh, I know what were doing," exclaimed Paige, with a smile. Memories of the previous summers, flashed through her head.

"Why? What are we doing?" asked Darcy again. This was her first year at camp, so she didn't know the drill.

"We'll explain later, just keep watch by the door," explained Paige.

Darcy nervously sat watch by the door, as Emma, Manny, and Paige slipped through the kitchen door. Manny fetched the bag she brought with them, and the 3 started loading random crap in it. They grabbed Jell-O, whipped cream, old spaghetti, tomato sauce, honey, and a bunch of other crap from the fridge.

"Hey Em," Manny whispered. "You got the water balloons, and string?"

"Of course," Emma responded, and she pulled a big pack of water balloons and a roll of string out of her sweatshirt pocket.

"Excellent," said Manny, as she went to look for a bucket to put the water balloons in.

As Manny was searching, and Darcy was on the look-out, Emma and Paige started holding the water balloons to the sink, to fill them up. Emma filled them, Paige tied them.

"Guys, I found a bucket," whispered Manny. She walked over to them carrying the bucket and they quickly and carefully started to put the water balloons, in the bucket.

"Ok, let's get the hell out of here," said Paige.

She and Emma, took hold of the bucket, and walked slowly with it. Manny carried the huge bag. They met up with Darcy, who looked especially excited to see them.

"What is all of that stuff?" asked Darcy.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" retorted Paige. "You'll understand soon."

The 4 continued walking, as quiet as the could, careful not to wake up anybody, when all of the sudden Emma came to a halt.

"Wait, I have a great idea," she whispered excitedly. She quickly started to make her way to the office, and prayed that it was unlocked. Just to her luck, it was.

"You guys wait out here, I'll be right back," said Emma. She left the 3 of them standing there, looking confused.

Emma slipped into the office, and looked around it. She finally spotted the small cage that was on the desk. She quickly grabbed it, and headed back out the door, quietly closing it behind her.

"EWW!" screamed Darcy, and Paige had to cover her mouth to muffle the scream.

"Shhh!" she warned, with a look of panic on her face.

"Well what are those?" asked Darcy with a tone of fear in her voice.

"Those are Mrs. Crane's pets'," said Manny with a smile, pointing to the cage Emma was holding. Five, big, hairy tarantulas were crawling around in it.

"These are Allen, Babcock, Dimetree, Bevis, and Harold," said Emma, introducing the spiders.

"Well what are you going to do with them?" asked Darcy.

"You'll see," said Emma once again, for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. "Let's go."

The girls, silently made their way back down to path leading too their cabin. Darcy and Paige were now carrying the water balloons, Manny had the bag, and Emma was carrying the tarantulas and leading the way. Instead of stopping by their cabin, which Darcy thought they were going to do, they continued down the path to the Boys Cabin.

The four girls quickly lined up outside the cabin, just as Manny whispered, "Alright girlies, ready to do this?"

Paige and Emma nodded, and Darcy now understood what they were planning to do.


	7. Hormones, Spiders, and Dark rooms

**It's locked**

Manny tried pulling on the door handle to open the door, but then soon discovered something very unpleasant.

"Shit it's locked," whispered Manny. "Why the hell would they need to lock it anyway? I mean what the hell are they doing in there?"

Emma, trying to suppress a giggle from what Manny had just said, had another idea. "I think I know a way to get in. Be right back," she said quietly.

Emma handed the tarantulas to a grossed out Manny, and silently slipped around the cabin. She noticed that the window was partly cracked, so she slid it open more. She finally pushed the window up enough that she was able to crawl through. She slung one leg over the ledge of the window. She then brought her other leg up, so she was in a sitting position facing the room. Emma quietly let herself down off of the ledge, and dropped into the room. She could see 5 teenage boys in the almost pitch-black dark. She pulled out her flashlight, and began to search around the room for the door. She slowly made her away across the room, and unlocked the door, for the other girls. She very quietly opened the door. Manny, Paige, and Darcy crept in the room, and gathered around Emma.

"Alright, I do makeup, Darcy and Emma you're on the food duty, make it nasty. Paige, you do water balloons," instructed Manny. "Also Emma, the spiders are all yours." She then handed the cage over to Emma.

The girls got to work. They were so quiet that the only sounds in the room were the quiet snores of the boys, and the pitter-patter of the spiders crawling around in the cage. Darcy and Emma grabbed the bag filled with food. Darcy started spreading Jell-O, honey, and spaghetti all over the boys' beds. Manny started giving all the boys makeovers, just as she was about to put lip gloss on Jay, she gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

Emma, who saw this, gave Manny a "gag me" sign. She opened her mouth and mimicking sticking her finger in it.

Meanwhile Paige was stringing water balloons all over the cabin. She rigged it so if a boy tripped over the string (which they were sure too do,) a water balloon would come crashing down on them. Emma was spraying whip cream all over the boys' hands' and face, and pouring honey in their hair and all over their bodies. As she was doing this to Sean, she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked while he slept. She then brought out the silly string, and began spraying it all over the room.

"Emma, come here, and help me with this," whispered Darcy.

Emma crept over to her, and they poured the tomato sauce into the empty bucket, that was once holding the balloons in it. Paige helped them rig it, so when they opened the door, tomato sauce would fall on them. Meanwhile, after Manny had finished giving all of the boys' tacky, drag queen makeovers, she spread white feathers on top of the ceiling fan. She then turned it on, and as the feathers went everywhere, it looked like it was snowing.

"Alright guys, let's go," announced Paige.

"Wait, we have one more thing to do," reminded Manny, pointing to the tarantulas. "Go ahead Em."

"Fine, but I hate you all," said Emma sourly. She then went over and picked up the cage.

"Hey it was your idea," reminded Darcy. This made Emma flip the finger at her, and then let out a giggle.

Emma walked over to Jay's bed first, and then lifted open the top of the cage. She made a gross face, and mouthed, "Ew, Ew, Ew." She watched as her friends gave silent laughs. She then lifted up the blanket on top of Jay. She then stuck her hand inside the cage and pulled out a scurming spider, and put it under Jay's covers. She mouthed, "ew" again while doing this. She continued this process for Spinner, Craig, and J.T. Finally all that was left was Sean and Allen. She lifted the covers, and saw Sean was in his boxer shorts. She could see the outline of his dick, and thought, "God Damn," to herself.

"Emma, holy shit, stop being so hormonal, and do it," whispered Paige with a grin.

"Fine, Fine," whispered Emma back. She pulled Allen out of the cage, trying to avoid getting bitten. She then put the spider under Sean's blanket.

"Alright, now let's get the hell out of here," pleaded Manny quietly.

"Agreed," whispered, back Darcy.

The girls grabbed all of their stuff, and got the hell out of the cabin. They silently crawled out the window, and ran back to their cabin.

"Geez, that was great!" said Emma excitedly. "We finally pranked the boys first."

"I know," laughed Manny. "It's fantastic."

"True, but I'm worn out now," giggled Paige.

The girls quickly collapsed in their beds, looking forward to the prospect of seeing the boys humiliated tomorrow.


	8. It's ON!

**IT'S ON!**

"AHHHH!!" was the first thing that Emma heard that morning.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" she heard another voice.

The girls, all looked around at each other with evil smiles, they then ran outside and stood on the beach with everyone else watching the boys flipping out.

"HOLY SHIT!!" screamed Spinner. "MY HAIR!!!" He was trying to pull the honey and whip cream out of his hair, but he was having no luck, whatsoever.

"Your hair's nothing compared to your face!!" laughed Manny who was on the sand rolling around and cracking up.

"YOU BITCHES!!" screamed Craig. He was attempting to wipe off the massive amounts of eye shadow Manny put on him.

"Nice job Manny," said Paige shrieking with laughter. She was balancing on Emma, to try to keep herself from following down from laughter.

Many little kids started to gather around the laughing and freaking out teenagers.

"FUCK YOU ALL!!!" screamed Jay. He was the one who had the tomato sauce on him, so it was clear that he opened the door first. Jay was also soaking wet from the water balloons.

"Oh come on Jay," giggled Darcy, who joined Manny on the ground, rolling with laughter. "Tomato sauce suits you!"

Jay then flipped the 4 girls off.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" they heard from inside the cabin. "THERE'S A FUCKING HUGE ASS SPIDER IN MY SLEEPING BAG!!!

Sean then ran outside, closely followed by J.T., who was also wet and sticky. The massive amounts of make-up running down their faces, due to the water, made this site even funnier.

"OH, YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY DO YOU!!" screamed Sean, at the girls, but even he was close to laughter.

Sean then ran up to Emma, who was probably laughing the hardest. He grabbed her from behind, and swung her over his shoulder. Emma was laughing and begging him to put her down. He then ran across the dock, and threw Emma, in the lake.

At this point, all the teenagers were on the ground laughing, excluding Emma, who was still in the water.

As, soon as she came up for air, she shouted "BASTARD" as loud as she could. She then grabbed Sean whose feet were hanging off the side of the dock, and pulled him into the water.

"BITCH," he shouted.

Emma then pushed Sean's head under water as she made her way to the dock. Sean then grabbed her and pulled her away from the dock, so he could get up first. Meanwhile, counselors were trying to get the teenagers to stop laughing and cussing. No one seemed to notice that Sean and Emma were having a fight in the water, trying to get to the dock first.

"God dammit, Sean," screamed Emma. "Be a gentleman. Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?"

"Sure I have," retorted Sean. "But you're not a lady!" He then pushed her head under the water again.

After about 10 minutes, the counselors finally got everyone under control, and Sean finally made it up on to the dock first. All of the sudden they hear a big scream from Mrs. Crane.

"Where are my pets!!!" she screamed.

Sean and Emma were sitting side by side on the dock, feet dangling over the edge. Both were soaking wet, and Emma was also wearing a white t-shirt, and Sean couldn't help but look.

"Is that Mrs. Crane yelling from the shore?" Emma asked Sean, as she wrung the water out of her hair.

"I think it is, and I think she's talking about…" answered Sean, still looking over at Emma in her wet t-shirt.

"Tarantulas," they both said at the same time.

Randomly Emma started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Sean asked laughing.

"You, this, the pranks, the fact that we got you guys first," giggled Emma.

Sean then turned, so he was right in Emma's face, about an inch from her lips. "You know what Nelson," he retorted, "It's on!"


	9. Trouble

**Trouble**

This chapter is short, and boring, but it'll get better. I promise.

As Sean and Emma walked back on the beach, they saw Mrs. Crane looking PISSED. She was shouting at Jay, Manny, Paige, Spinner, Darcy, Craig, and J.T., yelling orders at them.

"Uh, oh, trouble," Emma mouthed to Sean.

"There you to are," yelled Mrs. Crane. "Your friends and I, were just discussing the proper punishment for all of you."

"All of us!?' interjected Jay. "It was the girls who did everything. This remark caused Paige to punch him.

"Girls, you'll clean up the Boys Cabin," ordered Mrs. Crane. "It better look spotless. As for the boys, you off the hook." The boys exchanged high fives. "For now," she added, with a stern face. "Well girls, get to work and FIND MY PETS!!"

Emma, Paige, Manny, and Darcy went back into their cabins to change, after they headed to the main office to get cleaning supplies, they then went over to the boys cabin, to clean up. As they stepped inside, they saw that the room looked like Hell. They hadn't gotten the full preview of it last night, since it was dark. They could see feathers all around the room, and sticky substances everywhere. Water balloons had crashed to the floor, and there were 2 of the large tarantulas climbing on the wall.

"EW!!" yelled Manny, who was holding a mop. She prodded a pillow lying on the floor, with her foot. As soon as she turned it over, she saw a fat Tarantula under it.

"GROSS!!" Manny screamed. She then jumped into Emma's arms, and dropped the mop.

"Come on let's just get this over with," sighed Emma. Just as she said that, the boys walked in.

"You guys better clean it up good," warned Jay.

"You know what Jay, suck it," retaliated Paige.

"My pleasure," offered Jay, with a grin.

"Sick fool," laughed Manny.

"EW!!" screamed J.T. "Get this thing out of my bed!" He was pointing to Allen, who was crawling around in his sleeping bag.

"Fine, fine," Emma responded. "I'll get it." She then went over, scooped up Allen and put him in the cage.

The girls continued cleaning the room for the next few hours, while the boys sat there, on their lazy asses and watched. Finally they were finished, and the room was spotless.

"Happy?" asked Paige.

"Yep," said Jay, with a grin.


	10. The beach

**The Beach**

Another boring, chapter, but don't worry, it'll get more dramaful.

The girls exited the cabin, much to Emma and Sean's displeasure.

"So guys, what should we do now?" questioned Manny.

"How about the lake," offered, Darcy.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Paige.

The girls then went in to their cabins, and changed into their bikinis. They then grabbed their towels, and headed down to the lake. Manny noticing that Emma had fallen behind Darcy, Paige, and her, waited for her to catch up. She told Paige and Darcy to go ahead, and then Manny pulled Emma aside.

"What's wrong Miss. Sad eyes?" questioned Manny.

"Nothing, just thinking about Sean," answered Emma, with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Ooohh," giggled Manny. "Are you gonna see him tonight?"

"Hopefully," said Emma, still smiling. "Now let's GO!" She took off running on the beach, Manny quickly running after her.

Both of the girls collapsed on the sand, as soon as they reached Darcy and Paige. Those two had already laid out towels and were tanning.

"Come on guys, let's go in the water," Manny urged to Darcy and Paige, trying to pull them too the water.

"No thanks," responded Paige, and went back to tanning.

"Fine we'll go then," giggled Manny, who pulled Emma with her too the dock. They both dived off of it, and saw that the counselors were teaching a swimming class.

Emma and Manny swam for about half an hour, dunking each other under the water, and having a great time. They finally went back to shore, and laid on the towels next to Paige, and Darcy.

**Meanwhile with the Boys**

Scene: Woods

"So guys, poker tonight?" asked Craig.

"For sure," answered Jay, lighting a cigarette.

"I don't know guys, I was planning on hanging with Emma tonight," said Sean, taking a puff out of his cigarette.

"Forget about it Cameron, your going to play poker tonight," responded Jay, taking a puff out of his cigarette. "Hang with Greenpeace tomorrow."

"Fine," Sean huffed. He was somewhat disappointed though, he was looking forward to seeing Emma tonight, since they hadn't seen much of each other during the day. Fine, Sean could admit it; he liked Emma, a lot. "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head back," he added. Sean then dropped his cigarette, and crushed into the ground with his foot. He left and headed down the path, and just as he was about to get to his cabin, he saw Emma. She was wearing a white bikini, (GOD DAMN, Sean thought,) flip flops, and carrying her towel.

"Oh hey, Sean," smiled Emma. She then headed over to him, expecting a greeting.

"Hey Em, have fun at the lake?" he asked. At that point she wrung out her wet hair, so water dripped down her body. Holy shit, Sean thought.

"Of course," Emma giggled. "So see you at dinner?"

"Uh, yah," Sean answered.

You could cut the sexual tension between the two of them with a knife. Emma then smiled at Sean, and Sean and her went their separate ways, to their cabins.

**Meanwhile, with Manny**

Manny was walking along the lake, enjoying the sunset, and watching all the cute little kids go by. Jay came up behind her, and put his hands over her eyes.

"Hi Jay," she laughed.

"How'd ya know?" he asked.

"Your not very sneaky," she giggled.

"So what are you doing?" questioned Jay.

"Just walking, the lake always looks so pretty this time of year," Manny responded.

"So you going over to dinner anytime soon?" he asked.

"Actually I was on my way over there right now," she answered.

"Cool, I'll walk with you," Jay offered.

They were silent for a while, until Jay reached over to hold Manny's hand. This made her smile, and blush. He then leaned over and gave her a soft peck on the lips. The two continued walking to dinner, to meet up with their friends.


	11. Plans, Pacts, and Tator Tots

**Plans, Pacts, and Tator Tots**

Here's a pretty boring chapter, but I needed a filler chapter before more drama, and the semmaness. Both are soon to come in the next couple of chapters. )

"Hey guys," greeted Manny, as she swung her leg over the bench and took a seat next to Emma. Emma was sitting with Craig, Paige, Darcy, J.T., and Spinner, with Sean sitting next to her. Jay then took a seat next to Manny.

"What's up?" asked Emma.

"Just got back from taking a walk," Manny said with a smile and look at Jay. Emma shot her a glance that said, 'I want details later.' "Oh, Tater-Tots," she exclaimed. "I love tater-tots."

"Me too," agreed Paige.

"So Sean, are you guys doing anything tonight?" asked Emma. She was really hoping that he'd say no.

"I think I'm doing something with Jay, and the guys," he answered with a frown. "Sorry."

"That's alright," she responded.

"Maybe, you want to hang out tomorrow?" Sean asked.

This elected a big smile out of Emma, and she answered, "I'd love too."

"Cool."

****

**Meanwhile with Jay and Manny**

"So, wanna hang out tomorrow?" Jay asked.

"Sure, I guess," gushed Manny.

"Awesome," he responded.

All of the sudden, Jay put his hand underneath the table, on Manny's thigh. She felt a little embarresed, about it, but then let it go. 'I mean what's wrong with a hot guy, putting his hand on your thigh? Absolutely nothing,' she thought.

Then Jay started moving his hand up, and Manny pulled away.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Trust me, don't be," she said with a smile.

Everyone then started to get up from the table.

"So we'll see you guys tommorrow?" Spinner asked.

"Yep," Paige said, with a nod.

Everyone then got up from the table and went their seperate ways.

As Darcy and Paige went into the cabin, Emma pulled Manny aside so they could talk. They ended up walking along the Lake's edge, on the beach.

"So I want details," Emma demanded. "Now."

"Nothing really happened," Manny said with a grin.

"Oh come on," Emma whined. "Story Time, Story Time!"

"Alright, alright," Manny gave in. "So I was walking on the beach, and he put his hands over my eyes. He then asked if he could walk with me to dinner, and of course I said yes. Then Jay reached over and held my hand, and just as we were about to go into the dining hall, he leaned over, and gave me a kiss on the lips." She then added, "But it only lasted like a milli-second."

"Awww," whimpered Emma. "That's so cute."

"Yeah, it is," said Manny still smiling. "How about we make a pact, that by the end of the summer, you won't be a virgin, and…"

"Hey," interjected Emma. "What do you by that?"

"I'm just saying that I'm already de-virginized," laughed Manny. "You should be too."

"I'm waiting for love," retorted Emma, with her arms crossed.

"And you already found it," said Manny. "Which leads us to the second part of the pact, we'll both fall in love."

"Deal," answered Emma. "But what if we don't find it?"

"Are you coco bananas?" asked Manny. "We already found it."

"Maybe," said Emma.

"So you gonna agree on the pact or not?" asked Manny.

"Fine," responded Emma.

"Good," laughed Manny.

Both girls then shook each others hands, and started walking back to the cabin.


	12. Poker and Crazy Nights

**Poker and Crazy Nights**

Semmaness soon to come. Like in a few chapters soon. )

As Manny and Emma, went inside their cabin, they saw Darcy and Paige talking on their beds.

"Hey ya'll," greeted Paige.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" asked Darcy.

"Well we can't prank the boys tonight, because they already threatened to kill us," sighed Manny.

All of the sudden the door burst open, and they saw J.T. there.

"Every heard of knocking?" asked Paige, rolling her eyes.

J.T. ignored Paige, and said, "Were playing poker tonight in our cabin. Wanna come?"

"Sure," answered a excited Manny.

"Cool, see you there," responded J.T and he exited the room.

"Well it looks like we have plans tonight girlies," giggled Manny. "Let's go."

The girls then left the room, and went down the path to the boy's cabin.

"Hey," they greeted, once they opened the door. They saw that Jay, Sean, and Craig had cigarettes in their hands and were holding beers, Spinner just had a beer, and J.T. from what they could tell, had nothing.

"So you guys ready to get schooled in poker?" asked Jay.

"Of course, except we'll be the ones, whooping your asses," answered Manny. "But what do you say we make this more interesting?" she added.

"Strip poker?" asked Spinner.

"Uh, no," she responded. "How about boys against girls, each team has one player playing for them."

"Sounds good," said Sean. "But not as good as strip poker."

Emma then pulled Manny aside and said, "Manny, you, Paige, and Darcy can't even play poker."

"I know that," she said. "But you can," she added with a wink.

"You want me to play?" she asked.

"Yep," answered Paige, who had just walked into the conversation with Darcy.

"Fine," she gave in.

"Goodanswered Paige.

"Alright, Emma's playing for us," announced Manny to the boys.

"Cool, Greenpeace will be playing Sean," said Jay, with a grin.

"Let's do this," interjected Emma.

They all gathered around the table, Emma and Sean facing each other. The boys were behind Sean, and the girls were behind Emma. Sean then started dealing out the cards, and saw that she had nothing worth playing, except an Ace.

"Give me four," she ordered Sean.

He then dealt out 4 cards to her, and 3 to himself. They continued playing, and were tossing money down, left and right. Finally, almost all of their money was in the middle of the table.

"So Em, final hand takes it," Sean said.

"I'm aware of that," she answered stiffly. She was really worried about losing all of that money.

Sean dealt out the cards, and Emma looked down in relief. A pair of Kings and a Jack were worth keeping. She then put down 2 cards, and asked for two more. Then to her delight, and shock, she saw that the two cards she had received were a Jack, and a King.

"Alright Emma, your turn," Sean told her. Just as she was about to lay her cards out on the table, he stopped her.

"What do you say, we make this even more interesting?" he asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Emma questioned.

"Losers jump into the lake," he said, with a grin.

"Excellent," was her only response.

"Butt-naked," he added, with an evil look in his eye.

"Even more excellent," she replied. Emma then laid down her cards, and said, "Full House, King High."

"Oh you're good Nelson," he said, looking across the table at her, with a smile on his face. "But you're not good enough." He then laid down his cards, and said with a grin, "A Flush, in Diamonds."

Emma looked over the cards, disbelieving.

"So Em, Paige, Manny, and Darcy, have a nice swim," Sean announced, all the boys behind him, laughing.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me?" Emma asked.

"Hey, you agreed to it," interjected Jay. "Now let's go."

The girls were quickly guided down to the lake by the guys. They looked at one another, on the verge of laughter, and tears, as J.T. said, "Ready?"


	13. One Cold Swim and Payback

**One cold swim and Payback**

Semmaness to come soon. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or The Parent Trap. (

"Just so you know," Emma whispered to Sean, "I hate you."

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

The girls then walked onto the dock, and Darcy, Emma, and Paige quickly shed their clothes. Manny, being the whore she was, decided to tease the boys, as they sat opened mouth on the beach. She slowly took her shirt off, and then her pants. She then unclasped the back of her bra, and slowly slid down her thong off her legs, until she was butt naked.

All the guys were cheering from the beach, and Emma leaned over, and whispered to Manny, "Pervs."

All the girls giggled at this, and the boys were yelling at them to jump already, so the girls counted to 3, and SPLASH!!! They all jumped in.

"Oh shit!" shouted Paige, once she came up for air, "The water if freaking freezing!"

Emma's head popped up from the water, then Manny's, then Darcy's. While the girls were complaining about the water, and not looking at the dock, Sean and J.T., stole all their clothes. The boys then ran off with them.

Darcy, Paige, Emma, and Manny swam over to the dock, and climbed on it. They noticed the boys' absence, so Darcy then asked, "Where do you think they went?"

Emma looked down, and saw that all of their clothes were missing. She pointed this out to the other girls, and said, "Bastards."

"They didn't even leave us, our shoes," Manny complained. "I'm going to fucking kill all of them."

"Hey guys, maybe we should start walking, instead of standing out here naked," suggested Darcy.

The girls ran down to their cabin as fast as they could. They then, changed, and pulled on jeans and sweatshirts, they then collapsed on their beds.

"I'm never talking to them again," yelled Paige in a whiney voice. "I'm so fucking cold, and I had to run butt naked through the camp."

Manny, and Darcy nodded in agreement, but Emma decided to be the voice of reason.

"Hey guys, in fairness we did kind of put spiders in their beds," she pointed out. "Spinner also, had to run through the camp butt naked, in front of everyone. At least no one saw us."

"Besides those creepy 12 year olds," shuddered, Manny. "I don't think they've ever seen a girl naked before."

Everyone laughed at this comment, and Darcy added, "I don't think they've ever even touched a girl, besides there moms."

"I guess your right Em," shrugged Paige. "They did warn us they'd get us back. But next time we prank them, there screwed. We've got to think of something good."

"I have an idea, but I don't think we should do it tonight," explained Darcy. "I'm wait too tired, and we'd have to do it while their out of their cabins."

"True," agreed Emma. "Besides I think the boys expect that we'll prank them tonight, so let's catch them off guard."

The girls all nodded in agreement, and being as it was around 2 in the morning, they decided to get some sleep.

As they all laid in bed, Paige randomly said, "I'm still pissed though."

"Me too," agreed Manny. "Let's give them the silent treatment tomorrow." The other girls nodded in agreement to the proposition.


	14. What Are You Afraid Of?

**What are you afraid of?**

A short chapter, but good stuff to come.

The girls woke around 9 the next morning and headed down to breakfast. They deliberately avoided the boys, since they were still a little pissed about last night.

Manny, Darcy, and Paige, went off to take showers after breakfast, but Emma who had already showered earlier in the morning, decided to take a walk on the beach. She walked for about 10 minutes, and then collapsed in the sand.

"Hey Em!" she heard a shout from behind her, which made her quickly sit up.

Sean was walking to her, a smile on his face. She then turned back around, trying to ignore him. He took a seat right next to her in the sand.

"I know you're mad about yesterday," he started to explain. "But I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. It was hilarious."

Emma laughed, and said, "Apology accepted, and if I was in your situation, I'd do the same thing. Cept' I'd fill your shoes with whip cream."

Sean shrugging said "Already done."

This elected a punch, and laugh out of Emma.

Sean then suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he explained, extending his hand out to help her.

Emma was silent for a second, which caused Sean to say, "Come on, what are you afraid of?"

"I guess," she said, finally giving in. 'So much for giving them the silent treatment, and ignoring them,' she thought. She took his hand, and he pulled her up. They then walked, holding hands, up to the woods. Sean then lead her too a trail, and they followed the path, too wherever the place was, Sean was taking Emma.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked for about the 34803 time.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" questioned Sean with a laugh. "You'll see soon."

They continued up a much steeper trail, and just then Sean stopped abruptly, he told her to stop and cover her eyes. She did as she was told, but just in case, Sean put his hands over hers.

"No peaking," he warned.

"Ok," she promised.

They walked about another 5 feet, and Sean told Emma to open her eyes.

"Wow," she whispered softly. "Pretty."


	15. Nature and Pervs

**Nature, and Pervs**

"Pretty," Emma exclaimed, once she saw what they were looking at. There was a beautiful scenery of mountains, an emerald green, for as far as she could see. Below the mountains, was a green meadow full of wild flowers.

"Yeah, well I know how much you like nature…" Sean shrugged. "So I thought that you'd like it here."

Emma nodded, he knew her so well. "I do thanks."

"But how did you find out about this place?" Emma questioned with a smile.

"Well it was the 1st night we got here, and Jay needed a place to hide the beer…."

"Of course," Emma interjected smiling.

"So Mrs. Crane wouldn't find it. I mean you know nosy she is," he continued, while she nodded. "So we found this place, and I thought that you might like it, so I wanted to take you here ever since."

"That's sweet," Emma giggled.

"Yeah, Jay said I was fucking whipped if I did that, but hey," Sean laughed.

"Well Jay's stupid," Emma also laughed.

"Agreed," he said, while taking a seat on the ground.

Emma sat next to him, admiring the mountains a little more. She then leaned over and gave Sean a hug.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For doing this," Emma responded. "It's perfect."

"Well you know, there are other ways to thank me," said Sean, with a wink.

Emma lightly punched him on the shoulder, and said "Perv."

"It was a worth a shot," he defended, with a laugh.

"I bet," Emma answered, looking over at him. They were face to face, about 6 inches apart. Sean then leaned over to Emma and kissed her.


	16. Irruptions, Kisses, and Views

**Ok, so there will be a little bit of graphic stuff in this chapter, but I don't think it's bad at all. I should warn you though later chapters will be WAY more X-Rated. So far it's been pretty mild, but I've held out long enough on the Graphicness.**

**Irruptions, Kisses, and Views**

Emma kissed back, and soon it became a very passionate kiss. Sean stuck his tongue in her mouth, and massaged it with hers. The kiss became much rougher, when they both leaned back on the ground, him on top. She ran his hands up and down his chest, while he had one of his hands inside the back of her shirt, running up and down her back. The other hand softly caressing her face.

They continued kissing, only stopping when Emma removed Sean's shirt. Sean then slowly removed Emma's shirt. They kept kissing, and Sean's hand moved to the button of her jeans. He unbuttoned them quickly, and started sliding her jeans down her legs, so now she was there just in her bra, and thong.

They still were kissing, and Sean had just started unhooking her bra. He soon slipped it off of her, before she even knew what happened. He then took the sides of her thong, and pulled it down her legs, and she kicked it into a pile of there clothes.

"I've already been naked, way too many times so far at camp," she laughed, breaking the kiss for a second.

Emma then unfastened the button and Sean's jeans, and then took them from both sides, and slid them off his legs, so he was only in his boxers. He gently started massaging her breast, which elected a moan out of her. He grinned at that, and continued doing it.

Emma jerked up hearing a rustle in the grass, but Sean pulled her back down underneath him.

"Ignore it," he told her.

She listened to him, and they continued kissing, just as Sean reached for the condom in his wallet, they heard a laugh. A girl's giggle quickly followed by a voice of a boy. Both of the voices sounded familiar, very familiar.

"HOLY SHIT!!" screamed Jay he was holding Manny's hand, while both looked down at a naked Emma, and a boxer-clad Sean.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAY?" yelled Sean, as he quickly slid his jeans over his legs, and fastened them. He stood up, and Sean then handed a surprised Emma her clothes, who pulled them on as fast as she could. Manny still stood there with her jaw dropped.

Noticing that Jay was staring at Emma putting on her clothes, Sean slapped him on the back of the head.

"What he hell was that for?" Jay asked, rubbing the back of his head. Emma still sat on the ground, fastening her bra.

"For looking," Sean answered.

"Well you got to see," Jay said. Manny still stood there, amused by the whole situation. Emma now pulled on her shirt, but still sat on the ground. "So that's why you brought Greenpeace up here?" questioned Jay. "To have sex with her. Of course, it doesn't look like you got that far."

Emma looked pissed at this, and asked Sean, "So that's why you brought me up here?"

"Of course not," answered Sean quickly. He then turned so he faced Jay again. "BUT OH, OH, wait a minute. Why are you here with Manny?"

This question caught Jay off guard, so he quickly answered, "To see the view."

"View my ass," Sean laughed. "You give me crap, for bringing Emma, up here to have sex." "Which of course weren't my intentions," he quickly added. "But sex was clearly your intention, with Manny."

Manny, and Emma unseen by the guys, turned around, and quietly ran down the path.

"Whatever," Jay shrugged. "But I do actually like Manny," he added quietly.

Looking around the two of them, Sean noticed that Manny and Emma weren't there, so he asked, "Where did Manny and Emma go?"

"They probably got mad, since they thought that the only reason, we brought them up here was for sex, so they left and went back to camp," answered Jay.

"Let's go find them," shrugged Sean.

The two boys headed back down the path to go find Manny and Emma.

**So no sex yet. LoL, sorry. But never fear, sex will come soon. I can promise that.**


	17. Groveling

**Graveling**

"I HATE GUYS!!!" Emma screamed into her pillow 20 minutes later.

"Me too," agreed Manny, who was, lying beside her.

Manny and Emma were both sitting on Emma's bed, in a guy-hating mood. They had just, ran down the path from Sean and Jay, without stopping, and when they returned to the cabin they saw that it was empty. Both girls were pissed about the entire situation that had just occurred.

"I almost had sex with him," whined Emma. "Thank god you interrupted Manny."

"That's what I'm here for," laughed Manny.

"I can't believe that his only intentions with me, were for sex," Emma complained.

"Guys suck," said Manny, while Emma nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess the most I can do now is ignore him," Emma said with a shrug.

**Meanwhile with Jay and Sean**

Sean and Jay were behind their cabin, Sean was angrily throwing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it, while Jay sat there, watching him, drinking a beer.

"I'm so fucking," bounce, "pissed," bounce, "right now," said Sean angrily, throwing the ball against the cabin wall as hard as he could.

"Come on dude, chill out," said Jay.

"You want me to chill out?" asked Sean. "I'm pretty pissed off."

"So am I. I actually liked Manny," admitted Jay.

"I just can't believe that Emma thought that I only wanted to have sex with her," replied Sean, still throwing the ball against the wall.

"Dude sorry about interrupting," apologized Jay.

"It's alright," said Sean, finally calming down. "I've just got some major graveling to do. I don't know how to convince Emma that I don't just want to fuck her."

"If Manny forgives me, I'm sure I can get her to talk to Emma for you," replied Jay.

"Looks like you have major graveling to do also," laughed Sean.

"Yep, girls are so freaking sensitive about these things," answered Jay, picking up a beer next to him, and threw it to Sean.

"Amen to that," Sean laughed, and he and Jay clanked there beer cans together.

**Boring chapter, but I'm having MAJOR writer's block. **


	18. The Kidnapping, and a Kiss

**The Kidnapping and a Kiss**

It had been a couple days since the incident, and Emma was still avoiding Sean, partly because she was still pissed, and partly because of embarrassment.

Manny and Emma had, had a long talk about what had happened, and they had come to the conclusion that they both had over-reacted. Jay and Manny had made up that night, Emma however still couldn't look Sean in the face.

Emma was walking to dinner on the look-out for Manny, who said that she'd meet her at the dining hall. Emma was walking along behind the buildings on the edge of the woods, no one could really see her that way. She was about 20 feet away from the Dining Hall, when she felt someone grab her from behind, she tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

The mysterious person, pulled Emma into the woods, and had her into a tight grip so she couldn't turn around to see who it was. He, lead her into a clearing, deep in the woods.

He let go of her, and Emma quickly turned around to see Sean.

"Why the fuck have you been ignoring me?" he demanded.

"Why do you think?" Emma questioned. "And why did you freaking kidnap me, and bring me out here?" Emma looked around and saw that this was the place where they played Truth-or-Dare the very first night they were there.

"I had to," Sean said defending himself. "You've been ignoring me, since "It" happened."

"I'm just embarrassed that's all," Emma tried to explain, crossing her arms over her chest. "Embarrassed and pissed."

"Why?" Sean asked simply.

"Well, I did almost have sex with you Sean, until we were interrupted," Emma explained.

"So?" Sean questioned, with a shrug.

"Well it is kind of embarrassing to get interrupted, while you're having sex," Emma said. "Especially since it's your first time," she added.

"Virgin?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Yes Sean, I'm a virgin," she answered with a laugh.

"Wanna change that?" he asked with a laugh.

"No!" Emma said, punching him, while giggling. "You had your chance."

"I hate Jay, and Manny," Sean said sullenly, taking a seat on the ground. "But just so you know, I didn't bring you up there just for sex."

Emma sat on the ground next to him, but instead of answering him, she leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth.

**Short chapter, but I still have really bad writer's block. If you have any ideas send them too me. **


	19. Breathless

**Breathless**

He deepened the kiss, and Emma pushed Sean toward a shaded place, underneath a tree. Plenty of privacy. They both stumbled backwards, and Sean fell, and pulled Emma down, on top of him. He stuck his tongue in her mouth, and massaged it with hers.

He caught Emma by surprise, and flipped her over, so now she was on the bottom. They continued kissing, Sean putting his hands inside Emma's shirt, exploring her stomach. Emma then reached down, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head. Sean then yanked Emma's shirt over her head, and then reached behind her, to unhook her bra clasp.

He got the hook undone, and pulled her bra off, and tossed it into their discarded pile of clothing. Emma grabbed Sean, and pulled him too her, embracing him in another long kiss.

Sean reached his hands to the button of Emma's shorts. He unbuttoned them, and pulled them down her long, tan legs. He then grabbed her thong, and slid that down her legs too.

She continued kissing him, now fully naked. She then unbuttoned the button on his jeans, and he kicked them off. They rolled over again, so that Emma was on top. Sean was running his hands up and down her bare body.

They then flipped over once again, and Emma yanked Sean's boxers down his legs. He then reached over and grabbed his wallet out of his jeans, and slid the condom out of it, Emma kissing his neck during that entire process.

When he slid the condom on, he whispered in Emma's ear, "Ready?"

She nodded, nervous, and excited. He entered her, and at first she gasped, but then slowly they got into a rhythm. There bodies rocked back and forth, and both were moaning each other's names. After several minutes, both came.

After they finished, Emma rolled over to her side, breathless.

"Wow," she said quietly.

Sean reached over, and yanked on his boxers and jeans. He then slipped his t-shirt over his head. Emma reached over to grab her clothes, but Sean yanked them out of her reach.

"Funny," she said sarcastically, while she tried to reach for them.

Sean laughed, and Emma then grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. She yanked them out of his hands, and then quickly put them on.

Sean then stood up, reaching out his hand to Emma, who gladly took it.

Both walked holding hands back to the camp, big grins plastered to their faces.

'I can't believe I just lost my virginity, outside, at camp, with Sean,' Emma thought with a laugh.

**So there ya'll go. An entire chapter devoted to sex. I didn't really feel like going into detail though, but I will in future chapters. And SexyStar, I like your idea. I might use it. I'll credit you, of course.**


	20. The New Boy

**The New Boy**

As Sean and Emma walked back through the woods, they spotted Jay and Manny sitting on the shore of the lake. Manny was laughing at something Jay had said, leaning into his shoulder. Sean let go of Emma's hand, and took a seat on the sand.

"Hey guys," he greeted, as Emma took a seat next to him.

"Hey Man," Jay said.

Manny noticed the happy look on Emma's face, and while the two guys were talking, she mouthed to Emma, "What happened to you?"

Emma shrugged, with a smile. She mouthed back, "I'll tell you later."

Just then, they spotted Spinner and Darcy walking along the beach, holding hands.

"Get your asses over here," Jay called to them.

Spinner and Darcy quickly joined them on the sand, and Craig, Paige, and J.T. came over to the group about 10 minutes later.

"Who's that?" Darcy asked, pointing to a boy over by the cabins. He was talking to Mrs. Crane. The boy had light blonde hair, and was wearing a bright blue polo, and white shorts.

"Looks like a douche-bag," Jay laughed.

"So do you," Emma pointed out, causing Sean to laugh at this remark.

The boy kept glancing down at the beach, where the group was sitting. Mrs. Crane had walked away from the boy, leaving him standing there all alone. However, he was still looking down at the beach, where they all sat.

"Why the hell does he keep looking over here?" Spinner questioned. "It's kind of creepy."

"Moon him," Jay suggested. "He'll never want to open his eyes after he's that."

"Funny," Spinner said sarcastically. However, he stood up, and faced his back to the boy. He started to unzip his shorts, but Darcy interjected, "Spin, you've been naked too many times already at camp. You're seriously not going to do that, are you?"

"Yep," he answered simply.

"Let's go Spinner," Manny laughed, cheering him on.

Spinner went back to unbuttoning his shorts, and started to unzip them. He grabbed the top of his boxers and pulled them down so they revealed his butt. The boy that was looking at them, quickly covered his eyes, and turned away embarrassed. All the teenagers were lying on the ground, laughing hysterically, as Spinner pulled up his shorts.

Unfortunately Mrs. Crane had decided to appear at the exact moment Spinner mooned the guy.

"MR. MASON!!" she yelled, looking down at them on the beach. "THAT IS COMPLETLEY UNCALLED FOR! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE! HOW DARE YOU REVEAL YOUR PERSON PARTS! AGAIN!"

"You might wanna run," Sean suggested. Spinner didn't need to be told twice, and he quickly took off down the beach, running as fast as he could, jumping over the little kids that were sitting on the sand.

"When will he learn," Darcy whined.

"That kid is still staring," Manny said. "At you Emma," she added.

"Psssh, yeah right," Emma laughed. "Besides, not my type."

"Has he ever heard of a tan?" Paige giggled.

Emma then stood up, and said, "Well I'll see you guys later, I'm going back to the cabin."

She gave a small smile to Sean, who returned it. Manny, wanting to know why Emma was so happy, decided to go with her. She stood up, and waved good bye to the group, and walked with Emma back to the cabin.

"So spill," Manny begged, hooking her arm with Emma's.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the cabin," Emma promised.

They passed the blonde boy, on there way back to the cabin. Emma couldn't help notice that he was kind of cute. Not hot, but cute.

"Hey!" he called after them.

The two girls spun around, and Manny replied back, "Hi."

"I'm Peter," he told them. "And you are?"

"I'm Manny and this is Emma," Manny remarked, Emma giving a small wave.

"So, do you guys know where cabin 3 is?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, we'll take you there," Emma offered. "It's right next to ours."

Peter grabbed the duffel back that was sitting at his feet. "Thanks," he said.

"It's no problem," Emma assured him. It was however a problem to Manny. She was getting rather impatient, about finding out Emma's secret.

"So why did that guy moon me?" Peter asked with a laugh.

"Oh Spinner," Manny laughed. "He was annoyed by the fact that you kept staring at us."

"Oh well I couldn't help it," Peter said with a grin. "There was a beautiful girl down there that I couldn't stop looking at."

"Who?" Emma asked curiously. "Paige the blonde, or Darcy the brunette? Or Manny?"

"Neither of them," Peter said, with a small grin.

"Than who?" Emma questioned. "We weren't sitting with anyone else."

Manny thought that she might throw-up. It was clear that Peter liked Emma, and the way that he was hitting on her, was beyond lame.

"Well, it was…" Peter started, but Manny quickly cut him off.

"Were here," Manny said in a fake cheery voice. "Bye Peter."

"Bye," Peter said, as he started to open the door to the cabin. "Bye Emma," he added.

"See you later," Emma said softly, as Manny yanked her hand, and pulled her over to their cabin, shutting the door behind them.

**So I finally updated. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated. **

**If I forgot to mention this in the summary, I'll say it now. Peter has never been on the show before, and he's never ment Emma until now. So, will Peter be as big of a dick as he is on the show? Damn right he will be. And a little note, there will be absolutley NO Pemma romance in this story. At least hardly any, maybe flirting or Peter's lame attempts to hit on her. I hate the couple with a passion, and I think that the writer's were stupid to put them together. He was a replacement for Sean, a bad one if that, and now that Sean is back, he shouldn't be on the show. Alright, my rant is over.**


End file.
